Feathers and Letters
by JediPrincess1
Summary: At the beginning of Harry’s fifth year, Hedwig and Pig share some unexpected moments. Contains letters, trips to Hogsmede, late night hunting, cuddling, Hermes, and Darwinge, Draco’s eagle owl!


Feathers and Letters  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my two beautiful beta readers, Ivy and Ray! This story's dedicated to you! Thank you to my younger sister, for transcribing this to my computer (it was in a notebook). Thanks to the Lexicon, so I didn't have to go rooting through my books for the information ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
   
  
~~~  
  
   
  
Hedwig felt the cool breeze rattle through her cage. She shivered uncomfortably, and chided to herself. Harry had left the window open, thinking she would like to feel the wind on her feathers. The ill-tempered Dursleys downstairs would not allow Hedwig to fly free in the night air. She knew Harry would have let her out in an instant, but if the insufferable man should see her outside her cage, Harry would be severely punished. She ruffled her feathers and thought, Why don't they let me fly free? It made no sense.  
  
   
  
She caught the scent of the night in her beak. Turning her head, her sharp vision enabled her to look out the window. Harry had placed her in such a spot where she was able to see the yards and houses of the neighborhood. She shifted from one talon to the other, and glanced over at Harry. He was lightly snoring with his arms clutched tightly around his pillow. In some sense, Hedwig felt she was a motherly figure to Harry. She had affection for him that a mother had for her offspring. The moonlight filtering through the window bathed Harry's head in an eerie glow. She glanced at the lightning bolt shaped scar and shuddered. She could feel Dark Lord's mark. Turning away uneasily from his sleeping frame, she nestled her head into downy feathers of her wing.  
  
   
  
Tomorrow was the first day all summer she'd get out of the house. Hedwig knew that much. She longed to be at Hogwarts. Summers were horrendously insufferable. Usually Harry's room was hot and stuffy, and her overcoat of feathers did not relieve any heat. Hogwarts' Owlery was quite comfortable. Even though she enjoyed having conversations with Harry, she missed having the opportunity to speak and chat among the other owls. She shifted slightly, and thought of one particular owl. Shutting her mind and thoughts away, she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
   
  
~~~  
  
   
  
Hedwig awoke, and found Harry gone. She looked out the window into the blinding sunlight. It looked to be a clear and crisp day. Harry must be dining with those abominations, she thought to herself as she preened her feathers carefully with her beak. She heard a thumping, that sounded quite like Harry's stride, and winced when the door flung open. She chided him as he announced, "Ron's here." Hedwig's heart skipped a beat. Ron. That could only mean… she shook the following thought out of her head. It was such a thing to think to think, so below her!  
  
Harry gathered his luggage, which he had packed the previous night, and picked up Hedwig's cage. "Ready?" he asked her, scratching her head through the bars of the cage. Hedwig nipped at Harry, and smoothed over the feathers Harry had ruffled. Harry strode down the stairs, and sailed out the door. Not a Dursley was in sight after what had happened the previous year. The Weasleys had decided to personally pick up Harry before the Quidditch World Cup. Their appearance through the fireplace had frightened Mr. and Mrs. Dursley out of their wits.  
  
   
  
Ron was waiting by a small Ministry granted car, grinning. Hedwig noted with a hint of disappointment that Ron was not holding an owl cage.  
  
   
  
"Hello Ron," Harry greeted. "All set to go?"  
  
   
  
Ron nodded, and pointed to the back seat, "Hop on in!"  
  
   
  
The car must have been enchanted, because Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry fit without any difficulties. There was even a bit of room to spare.  
  
   
  
Ginny was holding a cage in her lap. Inside buzzed a small, twittering owl—Pigwidgeon. She shoved the cage towards Ron, and yawned. "You hold him."  
  
   
  
Arthur, who was driving, looked at everyone. "Everybody here?"  
  
   
  
Molly smiled kindly at Harry. "How are you, dear? How-" but Hedwig never heard the rest of the conversation.  
  
   
  
Ron was sitting next to Harry, holding Pig's cage in his lap. He fluttered excitedly from perch to perch, and offered joyful salutations. (Humans cannot translate how owls talk amongst themselves, but if we could, the conversation would have been similar to small talk between friends. Exceptions to this would be the rare Animagus who is able to transform into an owl.)  
  
   
  
Hello! Hullo! Hi! Hey! Pig buzzed happily. Hedwig acted with her usual indifference and cleaned one of her talons very carefully, secretly listening to Pigwidgeon. Beautiful, beautiful day, isn't it? He chirped merrily. It is such a beautiful day to be going to such a beautiful place.  
  
   
  
In a cold tone, Hedwig replied. What does it matter to you? All you ever do is deliver messages to Ron. Pig did not look the tiniest bit hurt. In fact, he chattered on as if nothing had happened.  
  
   
  
This year will be a good year, he said. A very good year. This year maybe we'll get perches near each other! Last year their perches had been miles apart. Hedwig had thought about the tiny owl constantly. Nobody knew about Hedwig's little secret. And she hoped that nobody ever would.  
  
   
  
The car came to an abrupt halt, and Hedwig looked out of her window. We're in London already? The car obviously had some sort of speed spell on it. In front of her was a familiar sight- The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
   
  
Molly Weasley spoke up, "Harry, we would love to have you at the Burrow, but Ron decided to stay in a room here at the Leaky Cauldron." She tousled Ron's head. "He says it's too noisy at our house. And besides, Hermione's staying here as well." She pinched Ron's cheek and winked at Harry. Hedwig watched as Ron's ears turned bright red in embarrassment.  
  
   
  
She shuddered involuntarily. She really did not like the Burrow. It was Pig's home, but she disliked it anyway. The noise, and those mischievous twins with their tricks! Last year they had set a dungbomb off in her cage and sent her screeching out the side window of Ron's room. Fred and George had thought it was hysterically funny, but Hedwig did not agree with them. Not at all. She wondered how Pig could stand living there.  
  
   
  
Harry nodded. "Sure. That'll be excellent!" He opened the car door, and stepped out, holding Hedwig's cage carefully as Arthur went to get the luggage. Pig looked extremely excited. We're here! We're here! Isn't it exciting?  
  
   
  
Hedwig stared at Pig then turned away. Yes, exciting.  
  
   
  
With one swift motion, Harry opened the cage door. "Here you go," he said apologetically. "You've barely been out all summer because of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. I think it's time you get fresh air." Hedwig flew out of her cage, and landed on Harry's shoulder She nibbled on his ear affectionately.  
  
   
  
Pig began to fly crazily around his cage. With an exasperated look on his face, Ron let Pig out. The tiny owl zipped and zoomed around the human's heads before flying in circles around Hedwig. Look! Look! It's great fun! Come and fly- you look a bit pale!  
  
   
  
My feathers are white! she said crossly as she flew off Harry's shoulder. The air gently caressed her wings as she soared and glided. Harry treated her quite excellently, hiding her from the Dursleys' and everything, but nobody could take the feeling of flight away from her.  
  
   
  
Pig flew erratically next to her, and chirped, This is fun! I'm having so much fun! What a great thrill! Hedwig glanced at Pig. He was so young, so happy! She didn't know an owl that was as friendly and kind as Pigwidgeon. Harry yelled up to her, "We're going inside!" Hedwig swooped low as an answer, and watched as her friend walked into the Leaky Cauldron. What a day this is going to be! She thought.  
  
   
  
~~~  
  
   
  
Hedwig spent most of the day outside, with a warning from Harry not to tire herself out. Even though she wasn't ready to admit it, she had had fun following Pig on his escapades. Flying on thermals, teaching the inexperienced Pig some aerial tricks, and exploring Diagon Alley from a bird's point of view. She saw all the transactions happening in Diagon Alley. A boy, no bigger than seven, tried to shoplift from Flourish and Blotts a book on jokes. She saw Harry several times during the day- going into Flourish and Blotts to buy next year's school books, at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with Ron and Hermione, heading towards Gringotts.  
  
   
  
When night threw its veil over day, Hedwig retired to her cage in the room Harry and Ron had rented. The room wasn't anything spectacular- just a few squishy armchairs, and small desk, and two double beds. Hermione's room was connected to the boys'. Hedwig noted that Pig's cage was on the other side of the room. She nestled in her favorite nook of the cage.  
  
   
  
Pig shouted across the room, Night!  
  
   
  
Hedwig responded gruffly, Good night. She wondered why she was so snooty to the other owls. And Pig especially. Ruffling her feathers, she turned her head to Pig's cage again. Why can't I have fun as he does? She asked herself. Yawning, she drifted off into a light slumber, dreaming dreams of Pig.  
  
   
  
   
  
Somebody was shaking her cage. 'Wake up!" It was Ron's voice. Hedwig opened her eyes and looked disdainfully at Ron. What was he doing, waking her up from her wonderful dreams? Ron squinted into the cage. The room was dark, and shades were drawn. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I thought you were Pig." Hedwig huffed and turned away. How could he have confused her with Pig? Ron trudged over to Pig's cage, muttering something.  
  
   
  
Hedwig noticed that Pig was already up and cheery. Morning! Hoggy Woggy Hogwarts!  
  
   
  
Good morning, she replied primly. Ron picked up Pig's cage, and took Hedwig's cage in his other hand. "We're heading for the train station," he explained as he swept out into the door and down the stairs. Molly finished paying, and waved to Ron. "Hurry up and get in the car!" she said as she bustled out. Ron shook his head, and headed out the door. Harry greeted them outside, and took Hedwig's cage. "Hermione's going to be angry." He shook his head. "We were supposed to meet her at the train station 10 minutes ago."  
  
   
  
Ron looked annoyed. "She already left without a goodbye? Her and her promptness," he muttered.  
  
   
  
Hedwig looked over Ron, studying him. She liked Hermione- she was very neat and clean, and understood things. Hedwig stretched out her wings. She also had a feeling something was going on between Ron and Hermione. And Harry was oblivious to the mixed signals.  
  
   
  
Pig banged his talons against the bars of his cage. When are we going? He whined. Ron looked tiredly at Pig. Harry hopped into the car and Ron took a seat next to him. Throughout most of the journey, Pig was bouncing up and down impatiently in his cage. Hedwig disregarded the tiny owl. She looked out at the streets of London. Everything was dreary and dismal. There was a light rain coming down, blurring the images of the buildings in the windows.  
  
   
  
At last, they arrived at the train station. Harry hopped out of the car, luggage and Hedwig in tow, and started towards Platform 9 ¾. Hedwig argued irritably as her cage banged against his legs. She could hear Pig behind her, and saw Ron trailing behind Harry. Ginny, Fred, and George were already through the barrier. Pig was chattering unintelligibly, and Hedwig strained to catch some of the mismatched words. Hogwarts…train…joy…Owlery!  
  
   
  
She snapped at him, Would you please be quiet? Pig's beak snapped shut, and Hedwig soon regretted yelling at him. How could she ever show her true feelings? Mrs. Weasley called out, "Be careful, dears! See you at Christmas break!" The remaining Weasleys shouted good-byes and good tidings as Harry stepped through the barrier.  
  
   
  
There was the Hogwarts Express, in its entire splendor and glory. "All aboard!" a voice called out. Young first years looked distraught, wringing their hands and chattering nervously about the Hogwarts Houses, while the 7th years were boasting and joking around.  
  
   
  
A girl with bushy brown hair and light brown eyes bustled up to Harry and Ron. Her black Hogwarts robes billowed around her ankles. "Hurry up!" she exclaimed as she pushed Harry and Ron onto the train. "You both are fifteen minutes late!"  
  
   
  
"Hermi-" Ron began, and then shut his mouth, allowing himself to be pushed onto the train.  
  
   
  
Hedwig observed all the commotion quite carefully, taking in ever detail. Pig squealed, The train! We're finally going! I thought this day would never come! Harry sat down in a cabin. He noticed that the only other person in the lone compartment was Neville Longbottom.  
  
   
  
Harry plopped down into a seat, opened the window, and unclasped the opening to Hedwig's cage. "Go on, go out." She happily obliged, and flew out the window. Looking from an excellent point of view, she could follow the train's path quite easily. Pig flew out the same window, and glided happily next to her.  
  
   
  
Trying to be nice, she asked Pig, Where did you come from? I know Sirius gave you to Ron, but…  
  
   
  
Pig replied, Well, I remember coming out of my egg and seeing a human. I stayed in a large Owlery in Canada for a couple of months, until I was sent to England. Then Sirius Black bought me from a dealer, and kept me for a couple of days, before he traded me off to Ron. Pigwidgeon for once was acting quite serious. So out of character, Hedwig thought silently to herself. What about you? He asked her.  
  
   
  
I, she began, was born on an owl farm. I don't remember my brothers or sisters, but I do recall a large male snowy owl. I suppose he raised me. Then I was shipped to Diagon Alley, where I was kept in Eelyops Owl Emporium until Hagrid came in and gave me to Harry as a birthday gift. I've been with Harry ever since.  
  
   
  
I see, chirped Pig. He was flying awfully close to her… Hedwig cut across the sky in the opposite direction. Curses, she thought to herself. I simply cannot believe I just did that.  
  
   
  
She glanced back at Pigwidgeon, who was now animatedly talking to an eagle owl fives times the size of him. Discouraged, she flew back into the car Harry and his friends occupied, and located Harry. She landed atop of her cage, and pecked at his hand. He turned to her. "What?" He asked. "You want to go in?" He opened the cage door and let her inside. Her cage was her haven, a safe zone. Hedwig knew nobody could bother her in the seclusion of the bars. She uneasily huddled herself into a corner. She was about to close her eyes when she heard the rustling of feathers. She opened an eye wearily and looked into one of Pig's eyes.  
  
   
  
Hi! He exclaimed. Where'd you go?  
  
   
  
I decided to come in, she answered lamely.  
  
   
  
Why?  
  
   
  
Because I was cold, she lied quickly.  
  
   
  
Oh, Pig said. He sounded slightly disappointed as he flew across the cabin towards his cage. It seemed as though he had wanted to question her further, but had dropped the subject instead. Hedwig spent the rest of the trip trying to sleep, yet she was unable to. She kept hearing Pig's words echo in her head.  
  
   
  
~~~  
  
   
  
She jolted awake when the train lurched, shuddered, and then stopped. Harry was arguing with Ron about which Chocolate Frog Card was better, Agrippa or Merlin.  
  
   
  
"Merlin is loads better," Ron said, shoving the card in Harry's face. "Look at all the amazing things he's done!"  
  
   
  
"Agrippa is a much better card! Just look at the picture on the front!" Harry pointed blatantly at a winking and smiling Agrippa.  
  
   
  
"Would you two please be quiet? If you haven't noticed, the train's stopped," Hermione cut in, quite crossly. You could see, however, her eyes were twinkling with amusement.  
  
   
  
"Oh," They both answered in unison. Harry swiftly tucked Hedwig's cage under his arm.  
  
   
  
She distinctly heard Hermione whisper to Ron, "I like Merlin better anyway."  
  
   
  
Pig was muttering excited whispers to himself, from anything to everything. Her stomach grumbled. Hedwig realized she hadn't eaten a bite in hours. As soon as they neared the entrance, Harry set Hedwig free. She gave him a quick nip on the ear before flying off. She knew the way to the Owlery well by now. She swooped toward the West Tower, and when she arrived, she carefully looked around for a roost to call her own. She spotted one in the far right corner, and examined it carefully. When she was satisfied the wood was pliable and to her liking she scratched her talons against the soft and supple wood. Perfect. It was simply perfect.  
  
   
  
She watched carefully as Pig flew in. He studied where to claim his stake for the year, and to Hedwig's delight, chose a perch two roosts away. Hi! Finally we get perches next to each other. Well, not exactly next to each other, but it's close enough to satisfy me! Pig chattered.  
  
   
  
Yes, it is nice to have someone you know- she was cut short when an eagle owl sat herself down between the two. Hedwig's beak clicked once-it was the same owl Pig had been conversing with during the trip to Hogwarts.  
  
   
  
Hello, she said in a voice smoother than silk dress robes, do you mind if I roost here?  
  
   
  
Yes, I do! Hedwig screamed silently to herself. Not a problem! Pig piped up.  
  
   
  
The sleek eagle owl smoothed out a feather and announced, I am Darwinge. My companion is Draco Malfoy of the Slytherin House. Perhaps you've heard of him?  
  
   
  
I'm Hedwig, she replied steadily, and my companion is Harry Potter of the Gryffindor House. Perhaps you've heard of him? The last note was almost a mock.  
  
   
  
Darwinge's eyes narrowed. She haughtily said, I go out on important missions for my companion Surely your Harry Potter is not as great as Draco is?  
  
   
  
Oh, yes! Harry Potter is an amazing wizard who has continued to defeat You- Know-Who several times! Pig added in excitedly, oblivious to any rivalry between Darwinge and Hedwig.  
  
   
  
I see, said Darwinge carefully. Well, I'm off to hunt. Ta-ta! She flew out of her cubby and out into the moonlight.  
  
   
  
Pig squeaked, Isn't she nice? I'm glad I know some people around my cubby this year, don't you, Hedwig?  
  
   
  
Yes, she replied sullenly. It is a true pleasure. With one swift movement, she launched herself outside to search for any rodents lurking around the edges of the Forbidden Forest. Hedwig did not look back to see if Pig had followed. She heard the rustling of a mouse from below. Just as she aligned her wings for the fatal swoop, a dark shape plummeted and caught the rodent in its talons. Hedwig was just about to scold the other owl when she saw whom it was- Pig. With the mouse dangling from his beak, he seemed to grin.  
  
   
  
Then he did the unlikely thing- he gave the mouse to Hedwig and said, For you. Before she could thank him, or at least answer in reply, he was gone. Holding the mouse in her beak, she slowly flew back to the Owlery, thinking.  
  
   
  
~~~  
  
   
  
The next morning Hedwig woke to the sound of mail coming in. She and a hundred other owls checked to see if there was any mail for them to deliver to the Great Hall. Hedwig tasted briskness in the air, and decided she did not want to take the trip visit Harry for a bit of his morning breakfast.  
  
   
  
She saw that Darwinge held a green package tied with silver string. Does Harry Potter's family care about him? The eagle owl asked snottily.  
  
   
  
No. They don't, came Hedwig's curt and truthful reply. Darwinge took a second to think of a comeback, and when nothing came to her mind, she just glared evilly, thrust herself into the air, and flew towards the Great Hall.  
  
   
  
Hedwig smiled inwardly to herself. The morning was off to a good start. Darwinge had been easily taken care of, and as for Pig… A small head popped into her vision. Good morning! Nice brisk day today, isn't it? How did you like the mouse I gave you last night?  
  
   
  
It was wonderful, she said quietly. Pig alighted onto her roost, and inspected it.  
  
   
  
Quite nice, he commented, as his wing lightly brushed hers. Hedwig inwardly flinched, and her heart quickened by a threefold. She swallowed and played with a pellet.  
  
   
  
Pig interrupted her thoughts. Well, I'll be off! Darwinge has invited me to come see this glade she found! Don't you think it's exciting?  
  
   
  
Hedwig's heart froze, and she stiffened. She glared at Pig icily and said, Go ahead, Darwinge is waiting, isn't she?  
  
   
  
Pig blinked his eyes, his cheery appearance quickly fading. What do you have against her?  
  
   
  
She's Draco Malfoy's owl for the Owl's sake! She's an enemy!  
  
   
  
Are you…jealous? Pig asked slyly. Because if you are, there is nothing to worry about. He chirped happily, Bye.  
  
   
  
Hedwig was stunned. Her manners get the best of her and she squawked, what is that supposed to mean?  
  
   
  
You know exactly what it means! came the response. Hedwig clicked her beak, and felt giggly inside. Had Pig just told her he liked her, and possibly thought of her as a good mate? She felt dizzy, and chided herself. Silly! What are you doing, having foolish, childish thoughts. But her heart took over, and she realized with a start- is this love?  
  
   
  
~~~  
  
   
  
Pig returned some hours later. Nightfall had passed a few minutes ago and Hedwig was patiently waiting for his return. She felt awfully foolish, like a young witch waiting for her letter to Hogwarts.  
  
   
  
Pig rapped on the edge of her perch with his beak. May I share this perch?  
  
   
  
Nervously, Hedwig answered, Yes. She saw the outline of Pig's frame next to her.  
  
   
  
How was the trip? She asked, gloomily.  
  
   
  
Oh, it was amazing! Pig piped up. There was this little grove with all these high pine trees and beautiful foliage. He cocked his head at Hedwig. It would have been fun if you were there. Hedwig felt the blood rushing through her head, and saw stars.  
  
   
  
Pig? She asked shakily, what are you implying?  
  
   
  
This, Pig replied, snuggling up against her. Fireworks blasted in Hedwig's eyes, as she shakily put a wing over Pig. She felt his body, next to hers, and it seemed the air around them had heated up in one rush. Pig's little wing was wrapped tightly around her body.  
  
   
  
I hope this moment never- A head peered at her so suddenly she almost lost her balance.  
  
   
  
Hullo! It was Hermes. Hedwig sighed inwardly as Pig scrambled away. Hermes shot a questioning look towards Hedwig. Hermes faithfully believed that he and Hedwig would be mates someday. He saw the match as absolutely perfect- both were intelligent, resourceful owls. He hadn't known that Hedwig had a thing for Pig. Quite deliberately, he spoke to Pig, not making eye contact with Hedwig, I have a letter for Ron. I went to the perch with your scratches on it, and when I saw you weren't there, I checked the surrounding ones. You? And Hedwig? I've never thought…Anyway, he dropped from his talon a yellow and blue polka dotted letter. Goodbye Pig and Hedwig! He sounded remorseful.  
  
   
  
As soon as Hermes was completely gone, Pigwidgeon burst out into a fir of giggles. Hermes has a thing for you! He chortled merrily.  
  
   
  
Please close that enormous beak of yours, said Hedwig, quite embarrassed. For such a little owl you sure have a lot to say!  
  
   
  
I'm a Scopes owl, said Pig proudly, puffing out his chest. And I happen to be Ron Weasley's owl.  
  
   
  
So? said Hedwig.  
  
   
  
Well, er… his luminous eyes met Hedwig's amber ones. I have no clue what that means. It just sounds good! He hooted cheerfully, before winging off Hedwig's perch. I'll be at my perch if you need me. You do know where that is don't you? He buzzed before flying two perches down from Hedwig.  
  
   
  
She gazed at him fondly, and sighed to herself, exasperated. Perhaps she had chosen the wrong owl to fall in love with. Hermes was a very fine screech owl, and about her age, too. He was intelligent, an excellent flyer, and quite the hunter. As a plus, Percy Weasley was a very organized person, and Hedwig liked organization. She'd seen Hermes's cage before- clean newspaper (usually the business section), a spotless gold perch, and a gleaming preening mirror. And then there was Pig. The tiny, irresponsible, and often irresistible Scopes owl. Hedwig supposed he was intelligent, but he sure didn't show it. He was so much younger as well! By at least 3 human years. Hedwig liked Ron, but sometimes she found him to be quite…she couldn't put her talon on it. Ron-like was the only word she came up with. And Pig's cage was a disaster in itself. Broken bits of Owl Treats and droppings strewn across the badly torn and mistreated newspaper- the comics, naturally. Owl pellets of mice and small rodents lay wherever Pig spit them out. His perch was a dingy white, and his mirror was cracked and shattered in dozens of places. In summation, it looked abysmal. What had she gotten herself into? Stubbornly, Hedwig thought of how much better Hermes was than Pig. But her heart told of a different story. She angrily scratched her talons against the perch. She slept fitfully that day, tossing and turning and thinking too hard.  
  
   
  
~~~  
  
   
  
Hedwig awoke from troubled thoughts. She had had a dream during the course of the day. She ruffled her feathers tiredly, and thought of how her dream- self had mourned over a pallid Pig. Shivering in the brisk morning air pouring into the several holes in the Owlery, she preened herself gently. After Hedwig saw herself clean, she peered over to Pig's perch and got a nasty shock.  
  
   
  
There, on the perch, were Darwinge and Pig snuggled together! Hedwig hooted angrily, and swept towards the perch. Arching into a dive, she let her talons graze Pig's head. The tiny owl woke up immediately, and stared dazedly around. Happy with yourself now, aren't you? Hedwig's booming owl voice screeched through his groggy mind.  
  
   
  
He sat himself up, and thought back desperately, It's not what it seems! Hedwig flapped towards one of the holes, frustrated and angry. Listen to me! It meant nothing what you just saw! I- she blocked his voice out of her head. Darwinge stared haughtily at her, and tossed her head. She nuzzled Pig, and he pulled away angrily.  
  
   
  
Hastily exiting the Owlery, she almost collided with another owl. Good morning, Hedwig. Why are you in such a hurry? Hermes's kind voice wafted through her mind.  
  
   
  
She spun around, and she saw him lazily hovering near the entrance to the Owlery. It's that good for nothing Pigwidgeon! Going off with that disgrace of an owl! She's the Malfoy boy's owl, and just as horrid and unlikable as he is. I can't believe-  
  
   
  
Hermes cut her off. Would you like to take a flight around Hogsmede? We could catch up on the news at the Owl Post Office…  
  
   
  
Glancing back at the hole from which she emerged, she thought fiercely to Hermes, I'd love to.  
  
   
  
Hermes nodded, and replied back, I'll just be in to give this letter to Pig to deliver to Ron. He left through the hole without a sound.  
  
   
  
Hedwig sighed. Everything was so complicated! Her heartstrings pulled nastily when she thought of Pig and Darwinge together. It was almost unbelievable! Well, if Pig likes her more than me, then so be it! It'll be sweet revenge when Ron finds out his owl is traipsing off with Malfoy's eagle owl!  
  
   
  
Hermes flew through the hole, and gazed kindly at Hedwig. He looked more dapper than when she had first seen him- obviously he had preened himself after delivering the letter to Pig. Ready? He asked her hesitantly. He looked nervously about, waiting for some sort of response.  
  
   
  
Yes, I am ready. Hogsmede will be much better if you accompany me. She cringed inwardly. What was she saying?  
  
   
  
~~~  
  
   
  
Hedwig stared boredly into space. Who knew that an owl could chatter so much about such boring things?  
  
   
  
You know, Hermes gushed excitedly, Percy just got me a new mirror! It's gilded and it shines so brilliantly. It is perfect for preening in those hard to reach areas.  
  
   
  
Hedwig looked down at the Owl Treat Hermes had offered to her ten minutes ago. They were in the Owl Post Office, in the visiting section. All around her owls of varying sizes and shapes chattered excitedly about the day's news. A rather severe screech owl with a blue tag around her ankle proclaimed noisily, Did you hear about Darwinge? She finally got to that little Scopes owl.  
  
   
  
Darwinge does like a challenge, a scruffy looking barn owl with a green tag responded, how many males has she gotten to this year? That owl's going to get herself into trouble.  
  
   
  
But her young master is so wretched! I could never stand for a master like him! He shows her off to his petty little friends, and throws silverware at her when she doesn't deliver his letters fast enough. I almost feel sorry for her.  
  
   
  
But that Pig is such an irrational owl! A similar looking barn owl with a blue tag joined the side of the first, He never thinks before he does anything, and he always tries to impress owls. He should really take a look at himself!  
  
   
  
Hedwig shut the conversation out of her mind, and tried desperately to focus on Hermes. I wonder how many owls work here at the Owl Post? I've been trying to calculate how many I've seen here. At one time I think I saw three hundred, but on several other occasions, such as around the holidays, there have been as few as seventy-five. It would be so exciting working as a Post Owl. It's something I always dreamed of! Percy is a fine owner at that, but the intrigue of working delivering different letters to others it so tempting!  
  
   
  
Hermes, she said abruptly. I think I'll be heading back to the Owlery. It's much too noisy in here for my tastes.  
  
   
  
He looked at her quizzically, and then nodded. Shall I accompany you back then? He asked eagerly.  
  
   
  
No thank you, I don't need you accompany me back. She flew off her perch, and out of one of the holes in the room. Turning her head, she saw a confused Hermes behind her.  
  
   
  
Did I do anything wrong? Do I talk too much? Is it something I said? He asked desperately.  
  
   
  
Nothing Hermes. You did nothing wrong. And with that, she flew towards Hogwarts.  
  
   
  
Hermes was a fine owl to look at, but his dull and dry talk eventually could bring you to your grave. And it seemed as though he was almost afraid to look at Hedwig, afraid to offend her. Pig, on the other hand, was spontaneous. One minute he would sweep her off her talons, the next, he would be challenging her to "Fire, Ice, Earth." And that was what she loved about him. Maybe he was irrational at times, but he was exciting, and Hedwig couldn't get enough of it. She thought angrily at how she had seen him and Darwinge together. Just the thought of it was literary unnerving.  
  
   
  
~~~  
  
   
  
She arrived at the West Tower within minutes. To her surprise, she saw a sulking Pig flying aimlessly around her perch. He glanced up at her, and she noticed his golden eyes were red tinged around the edges. Hedwig, I'd like to explain… he thought to her quietly. If you would let me, that is.  
  
   
  
Hedwig felt her stomach drop out. It really did seem that he did care about her! Go on…  
  
   
  
I went to bed last night, without Darwinge there. When I woke up this morning, there she was, all snuggled up next to me. He wrinkled his nose and continued. You know I'd never mean for anything like that to happen, Hedwig. I never liked Darwinge. I thought she would be a good friend, that's all, and not try to take advantage of me. I realized in the grove, the other day that, well… I have feelings for you.  
  
   
  
You do? Asked Hedwig shakily. Was he finally admitting himself to her?  
  
   
  
He landed on the perch and paced back and forth across it. Yes, I do. And I hope you'll forgive my actions. You won't be seeing Darwinge near me anymore.  
  
   
  
Hedwig landed on her perch, and nuzzled Pig with her beak. I forgive you, she whispered. I really do.  
  
   
  
~~~  
  
   
  
Hermes flew in the cold brisk air. He felt as if someone had broken his wings disabling him to fly. He drifted in the night air currents aimlessly, with one thought in his mind to each stroke of his wings: Hedwig. He had lost her, and he knew it. He knew it more than he knew himself. He had seen the way she had reacted after the episode at the Owl Post Office. There was a faint ringing in his ears as he replayed in his mind her words: No, I do not wish for you to accompany me. He felt as if part of his soul had been ripped out. Hermes had thought he had a chance for once. Hedwig had shown him interest, taken him up on his offerings, and even flown with him to Hogsmede, only to be shuffled aside for want of Pig.  
  
   
  
You look forlorn, a female voice commented in his head. He whirled around to see a familiar looking owl.  
  
   
  
Do I know you? He asked questioningly.  
  
   
  
I don't think so. But I recognize from the Owl Post Office. You where there with this large snowy owl- Hedwig, right?  
  
   
  
Hermes stared at the owl, and thought furiously. And then it clicked. You're the owl that was gossiping about Pig and Darwinge! He announced.  
  
   
  
Yes, she said cordially I am Cicila. I work at the Owl Post Office. I'm in the middle class range. She held up a blue tag attached to her talon.  
  
   
  
1 I'm Hermes. I'm Percy Weasley's owl. Pleased to meet you, he bobbed his head in answer.  
  
   
  
You know, I've always been trying to figure out how many of us owls actually work at Owl Post. There are so many different owls that are in the Office at different times, that it can be hard to keep track. I've always wanted to calculate the number… she trailed off.  
  
   
  
Hermes stared, beak wide open. You do? Truly? I have always wanted to accomplish the same exact feat! Well, isn't that quite odd. Let me ask you one more thing. What type of-  
  
   
  
The business section, of course, she said with a wink. Now if you'd wish to accompany me in the hunt…  
  
   
  
I'd love to. 


End file.
